Christmas in Stars Hollow
by Lorimar Jayne
Summary: OneShot Sequel. Set ten years after the ending of Piper in Stars Hollow.


**hanselel and lollysamantha:** Thank you a lot.

**Luke'sGirl, OTHlover04, and Lorelai Gilmore46:** Sorry guys. It was just time to end. Thank you so much for you support.

**Daphnetjuh and Kylie1403:** Yes there is a sequel. Tada!

**waitingtuesday:** Yeah, it's over. And, here's the sequel. All of my teachers belong to the same cult. THE SAME CULT! It gets frustrating. They all sound alike and answer questions the same. They're like robots. (shudders) Oh, and I did start another story. The first two chapters are up.

**LorLukealways: **Thanks. The support really helps me. I did start a new story. There are two chapters already up. Thank you for adding me to your alerts. It's so weird that people like my stuff that much.

**J.Stone:** You told me what the J stands for. It made me so happy. And sad. That you wouldn't be reviewing anymore. I loved your input and support. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You really helped keep me going.

**orangesherbert7:** Seriously, I cherish you reviews. They help tremendously. Thank you. Hmm. I'm gonna go get an apple. Oh, ABC family. Oh, and for my next story. Chris dies. Yes, I can see it now. (giggles maniacally) Is it possible to _giggle_ maniacally? Hmm.

--------------------- -- ------------------------------------------------ - ---------------------------------

**A/N: I had to. Something that came to me that I couldn't drop.**

**Dedicated to orangesherbert7; my savior for this one-shot.**

Perfect.

It was the only word she could think of to describe what was in front of her. Every one probably thought their Christmas was perfect, but Lorelai Danes would swear it's true. It was even snowing outside. The kind of snow that made the whole world light up and seem magical.

Her husband sat on the floor with their daughter Laney on his lap. She was five and still extremely curious. She had dark brown curls and piercing green eyes that Luke had said were from his mother. Luke had to watch Laney since she was prone to pull lights and ornaments off the tree to play with.

The tree was real. Luke had even chopped it down at a lot. Lorelai had insisted on getting the tree that had one side practically missing. She had argued that no one would see it since it would be in the corner anyway and if they didn't take it who would? And as usual she won.

Their nine-year-old twin sons, William and Matthew, were next to the tree and ready to start their job of taking presents from the tree and delivering them to their rightful owner. The identical boys had their parents brown hair and blue eyes.

Both were like their dad. Hard workers, sports lovers, and affectionate only towards those they loved. Just last week a couple of first graders had tried to pick on Laney. In a few minutes all the kids knew that teasing Laney Danes meant trouble with her two big brothers. Luke was never prouder.

A five-month pregnant Rory and her husband Marty sat on the red couch, the one that Lorelai fell in love with at Luke's cabin and had insisted on moving into their house. Marty and Rory had become close once Rory had returned to Yale. They started dating, got married, and now were starting their family. They had waited until they both had steady jobs and enough savings to keep them afloat.

Marty was now a professor at Yale. Rory was a writer and currently between jobs. Her old job had tried to cheat her out of sufficient maternity leave. They were now negotiating for her return along with five other very prestigious papers in the Hartford area.

Marty was always good at these kinds of negotiations, so he was handling the job affairs. He was always aware of what she wanted. He wanted Rory to have a good working environment that wouldn't stress out the woman carrying his child.

In the comfy chair sat Piper. She was attending the New England Culinary Institute and continued to play hockey and softball. Piper visited every weekend. She didn't have class on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday so she drove down Thursday nights and back Sunday nights.

She had a job at the Dragonfly Inn as assistant chef and won the trust of Sookie St. James, something no one else has done. The Dragonfly got more customers on the weekends, since they knew Sookie St. James and Piper Danes were going to be creating the meals together. Only amazing creations resulted when the two culinary masterminds worked together. With both Sookie and Piper in the kitchen the meals always turned out to be a variation or completely different then the order. The Dragonfly even advertised;

_James-Danes Creations: Never What You Ordered, Always Better._

Everyone in the living room was still in their pajamas. It was tradition that everyone stayed at Luke's and Lorelai's house for Christmas Eve. They all ate dinner together and slept over; the addition a while back left everyone with their own room to sleep in. They even had the guest room right next to Marty and Rory's room converted and all ready for baby.

Christmas morning the kids would wake each other up. Matthew would get mommy and daddy, William would get Marty and Rory, and Laney would get Piper. After alerting the adults that they only had an hour left to sleep they would all gather in the kitchen. Piper was always right up with the kids and she was always able to occupy them until the rest of the adults woke up.

Every year Piper would let the kids help her cook an amazing breakfast. This morning it was green eggs (idea compliments of Laney, who was currently going through her Dr. Seuss phase) and red bacon. There were also red and green M&M pancakes and French toast with your choice of red strawberry jam or green mint jam. Only William liked the mint jam.

After everyone had their share, Luke, Marty, and the boys went into the living room to start the fire. It was a very manly tradition that Rory and Lorelai found adorable and therefore allowed. It was good father-son bonding time and the girls' excitement was dangerous around uncovered fires. The twins were allowed to go for the first time last year and were just as excited this year.

The boys had called them in and Laney ran straight onto her daddy's lap. Rory had sat down to an already seated and beckoning Marty. Piper had taken her traditional seat on the comfy chair. She had sat there every year since her first Christmas at their house. Everyone had taken a seat and Lorelai just couldn't help but stare. Rory beckoned Lorelai to take her traditional seat right next to her oldest daughter, her best friend.

Perfect. And it was true, Lorelai couldn't think of her life in any other way.


End file.
